horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Skipping Lesson
Horrid Henry's Skipping Lesson is the seventh episode of Series 3. Synopsis A day out with Great Aunt Greta! Henry thinks this could be his worst nightmare - but sometimes things just don't turn out the way you think they will! Plot Henry hears the doorbell hoping it's the postman bringing his special delivery, but it's only Great Aunt Greta. She reminds Henry about her birthday treat this afternoon and shows him her skipping rope but Henry yells "Nooo!!" and the title is shown. Henry thinks it's so unfair because while Peter stays at home watching TV, he gets to go to the park his great aunt who thinks he's a girl. Then, The postman shows with Henry's package and Great Aunt Greta gives it to Peter to enjoy. Henry carries her bag but it was really heavy, Great Aunt Greta told him it's full with rock cakes and so they were off to the park. When they got there, Henry sits down and Great Aunt Greta takes a blanket but covers him. Henry couldn't see anything when Moody Margaret and Sour Susan showed up and they takes off the blanket. The girls saw his great aunt and Margaret says she's seriously weird but Henry says she is not and tells them to get lost so the girls left them alone. Henry eats the sandwich but they were with sand, Great Aunt Greta gets out her skipping rope and ties one end to the tree and gives the other one to Henry. Great Aunt Greta goes first and she skips so Henry turns it faster for her but he turns around and she asked if he thinks she's seriously weird but he doesn't answer. It was Henry's turn so he has a go and Great Aunt Greta turns it slowly for a start bu then Henry saw Bossy Bill and his Dad, he quickly hides and tells his aunt it's a pterodactyl in the sky so She tells Bill and his Dad so they leave. Henry comes out and he goes back to skipping, Henry jumps and Great Aunt Greta turns the rope faster but then Henry's legs get tied up and she doesn't stop turning it. She doesn't hear what Henry's saying and lets go of the rope and he goes flying into the air. New Nick and his family were walking when Henry landing on their little dog, He told his Aunt it was accident and she was sure their little dog will back to normal, he drinks some lemonade but he didn't want a rock cake yet. Great Aunt Greta reminds Henry about his skipping lesson so he has to go at it. She turns the rope and Henry jumps when Moody Margaret and Gorgeous Gurinder saw them. Great Aunt Greta turns the rope and Henry jumps and do an impressive trick, Margaret thinks that was seriously weird but Gurinder was impressed so the two girls left. In the end, Henry finally tries the rock cake and his Aunt told him it's fulled with flour, butter, sugar and raisins. Great Aunt Greta asked Henry if she's seriously weird and he says yes but he likes it that way and two of them carries one handle of her bag and head off ending the episode, Henry smiles at the audience. Category:Episodes Category:Series 3